


Twins Again

by TinyTris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I think next up is, I'm going to write a fanfic, Other, Sherlock - Freeform, Sibling Love, These OC's are my babies, Twins are great, about these two OC's, for every fandom I'm in, gotta love it, supernatural shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTris/pseuds/TinyTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and B are in another universe again. This time, it's the universe of the CW's Supernatural.</p><p> When life gives you lemons, you take them and bitch about how you wanted oranges. </p><p> As hunters that were trained from a young age, these twins know their way around a hunt. After their mom had left them, Rose and B kept hunting and only really worked with each other. No one was more reliable than family. As a wise man once said; Family don't end in blood. But it certainly can start with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is like the third fanfic about B and Rose. The first was Deadpool, then Avengers, and now Supernatural. I'm actually not done with the other two, I work on all of these around the same. But, anyways, I really like the idea of B and Rose going to different universes and affiliating with different groups. Like the Marvel universe. I might make this one a SuperWhoLock universe but i'm not sure yet. Yeah. Enjoy!

It was early. Three in the morning. Well, thirteen past three to be exact. The sky was still dark and the stars were shining brightly. Some birds had even begun to chirp. Everything was calm. Except, of course, for the bone-chilling scream that echoed across the barren field. A spray of blood covered the dead grass as a body and it’s severed head fell to the ground. Two figures stood above it, both wielding a sharp weapon. Their shoulders moved up and down as they caught their breath.

One spoke, “Alright, you win this time, B, but we need to clean up before we go eat.” It was a female’s voice.

“You act like I don’t know that, Rosemary.” scoffed a deep, masculine voice.

A loud smacking noise was heard followed by a grunt from the man. “You know I don’t like my full name. Rose. Just Rose. I swear, it’s like you’re not even my twin.” the woman joked.

The pair made their way into the light of a single street lamp. The woman, Rose, was tall, strong, fair skinned, her hair was an almost silver blonde, and had eyes that were heterochromatic. The right was green and the left was blue. The man, B, was even taller with slightly darker skin and dark brown hair. His eyes mimicked those of his sister. Both of them had a beauty mark on their face, the former’s being above her right eyebrow and the latter’s being below his left eye. Blood covered Rose’s red v-neck tee and dark jeans while her brother had barely any on him. 

A beautiful, deep red 1965 Pontiac GTO sat just under the light, waiting for the two. “You got any clothes in the back?” B asked while wiping the blood from his blade on to his sister’s ruined shirt. She did the same.

“Yeah. Man, I should have worn a darker shirt. Maybe the stains wouldn’t have shown.” She thought for a minute. “I could just dye it blood-colour, I guess.” Rose suggested while lifting the back seat. They had hollowed out under it to hide their weapons. After taking her brother’s blade and placing it next to hers, she shut the back door and walked to the trunk. “Remind me to wear all black the next time we take out a vamp nest, alright?” The woman slipped off her shirt and pants and changed into the ones in the trunk.

Her brother laughed and shook his head, “Maybe next time you should actually think about it beforehand.” which earned him a small kick to the shin. “Ow, dammit, you’re so violent!”

Rose rolled her eyes, “Mom wouldn’t have had it any other way. Now shut up and get in the passenger’s seat.” B tossed her the keys and she slid into the car. “So where we headed, _Sangrita_?” 

“You know, just because I’m younger by two minutes doesn’t mean you can keep calling me ‘little blood’, _Blanco_. Let’s go to that cute diner that we passed on the way here.” The male twin gave his sister a playful shove.

“Hey, mom was the one that gave us those nicknames, not me. Mom sure liked alcohol…” It was true, their mother had even a thing with a mexican bartender. When the twins were born, the names _Sangrita_ and _Blanco_ had just found themselves into their mother’s heart. _Sangrita_ is a non-alcoholic liquid that you sip to cleanse one’s palate after shots of tequila. _Blanco_ tequila, or straight up an unadorned distillation of the agave plant (which is the base of tequila), was their mother’s favourite. The lover she had conceived Rose and B with had said that it was the **‘pure, true’** tequila. The word ‘blanco’ also means ‘white’ in spanish, which complemented Rose’s natural hair colour.

The man that was their biological father, though, had never even gotten the chance to meet his own children. A pure blood werewolf wanted revenge after their mother had killed his mate that attacked several nearby families. **‘An eye for an eye’** it had said. And, even though she was pregnant, their mother ended his miserable excuse for a life. After everything, she’d tried to go into hiding so that she could raise her children normally. For the first few years at least. When they were old enough, a.k.a. first grade, she figured she might as well start training them.

Now, here they were, twenty five years old and hunting monsters all on their own. Sadly, their mother had been taken from them by a demon that had possessed her. She’d found herself in enough time to force it out it, only to kill herself in the process. Their mother died a brave woman and a great hunter and they would follow in her steps.

Seven minutes to go before they reached the diner. B was wiping what little blood had gotten on his jeans away with a stain remover stick. “I’m glad you convinced me to get these.” he said thankfully.

“Hey, what are sisters for, am I right?” Rose gave her brother a pat on the arm and looked back towards the road. “Oh, right, anything else show up on that case you were lookin’ at?” 

“Yeah, actually. So we thought it was maybe ghouls or werewolves, right?.” He pulled out a newspaper that had yesterday's date on it. “They found three fresh human remains, but only bones.”

Puzzled, Rose looked from the paper back to the road. “Sure it wasn’t just some other, really weird kidnapping or something?”

B shook his head and leaned back against the seat, “Nah, the bodies were found the same way.”

“Eaten by what looked like a human mouth?” They had just arrived at the diner, so Rose lowered her voice a bit.

Stepping out of the car, B leaned over to his twin, “Yep. Get this, though,one of the victims must have put up a fight because some skin was left at the scene. Pale, almost rotten looking skin. Sound familiar?” 

“A rugaru?” Rose whispered. They had only ever dealt with one once and heard stories. “So, what, make-shift flamethrowers?” She asked.

They made their way to a table in the back corner. B’s stomach growled. “Sh, stomach, soon. Anyways, yeah, that’s what I’m thinkin’.” The waiter made his way over to the siblings. “Hi, do you think we could get two of whatever special you guys have? Thank you, sir.”

Being raised by a southerner meant that Rose and B almost always called a stranger ‘sir’ or ‘ma’am’. The only exception were those that didn’t care to be called that. “Well, guess we have to head out after we eat, then. We’ll get a motel room when we get there, sound good?” The older sibling asked. B nodded in agreement.

Soon, the waiter had come back with two plates of cheeseburgers with bacon, lettuce, tomato, and onion on them with a side of black peppered fries. Their mouths watered. Rose muttered a thank you before diving right in while her brother properly thanked the man and asked for two waters. In no time, both of them had drained their cups and emptied their plates. A sizable tip was left on the table along with the actual pay. Then, the two were off.

“Alright, I drove last time, so it’s your turn.” Rose tossed the keys behind her back to her younger sibling. Only a grunt in response. They both slid into their respective seats, buckled themselves in, and started on their way. All of the stations on the radio were either fuzzy or bad, so B opted to put in a CD. A mix of classic rock, metal, country, and jazz played throughout the ride. The elder sibling had already fallen asleep, leaving her twin to drive a comfortable, conversation-less ride.

 

Motels had never been something they were fond of. The twins had always prefered hotels or even inns. Of course, when life gives you lemons, you take them and bitch about how you wanted oranges. Now it was around one in the afternoon and Rose had taken over the wheel. Sleeping soundly in the back seat was B, who also frequently gave quiet snores. The car pulled into a parking space and Rose went in to get a room. She gave the name ‘Shea Sue’ because she’d always liked the sound of it. Once she was given the key, the silver haired woman trotted back to the car and blasted the music. B immediately woke up, alert and ready to fight. The only thing he’d be fighting for now, however, was a headache. “Up, up, up. We’re here and I need a shower. Be a dear and get my bags, will you?” Tossing him one of the keys, Rose smiled at her brother, who rolled his eyes but returned it.

Not the worst place they could have had, B thought as he entered the room. Two beds, a working lamp between them, small television, and even a coffee machine in the corner. Score. B loved a good cup of coffee with plenty of cream and sugar. He always wondered how his sister could enjoy just plain, black coffee. The water in the bathroom was running and he only assumed that meant Rose was in the shower. He knocked, no response. B opened the door to find his sister asleep, leaned up against the bathtub. “She didn’t even make it in before she passed out.” He laughed to himself and picked up his older sister. Rose was tall and fairly well built, but she was still shorter than six foot B by about four inches. Being a woman, she weighed less, too. Often times, it was the male twin who use strength and the female who used wit, though both were skilled in each. 

 

Before setting his sister on one of the beds, B put a gun under her pillow. Safety on, of course. He knew she was fast enough that it someone - or some _thing_ \- broke in, she’d be able to fix that in a second. His turn to use the bathroom. Nearly skipping, he almost went in before he saw that Rose had only put her soaps in the shower. B just shrugged, oh well. A man can smell like citrus rainforests if he so please. And, dammit, B was a man!

 

A small shuffling noise woke Rose from her dreamless sleep. A figure was moving towards the coffee maker. A figure that had a fluffy yellow robe on. Yup, just her brother. She yawned and sat up. Rubbing her eyes, she let out a small sigh as she realized she hadn’t showered. “Well, better late than never.”

“Oh, you’re awake! Want some coffee after your shower? Don’t worry, I won’t put anything in it.” Her brother held his hands up in innocence. A nod from Rose sent him back to the coffee machine to put in another batch.

Stretch here, crack there, popping from just about every joint. Yep, that was a nice rest. The silver headed twin stood up and wobbily made her way to the bathroom. Again. This time, she would actually shower. The reflection in the mirror showed a tired Rose staring back at herself. Welp, time for a shower.

Sitting at the small table now, Rose and B were searching for more information on the case. They were almost certain it was a rugaru, but they needed to find something in common with the kills. Rugaru’s were monster, sure, but at one point they were human, too. Sort of like turned werewolves, a rugaru’s monstrous side takes over, but fears and thoughts from their human self still remained deep inside. “Ugh, we’ll have to go into the police station, won’t we?” Rose whined. That meant her putting on a pencil skirt and blazer and, as well as it fit her, she hated wearing them. One, they weren’t easy to run in. Two, they were fairly tight, even the ones the right size. Finally, that meant she also had to wear her heels, because they were the only ‘work appropriate’ shoes she had.

“Yeah, yeah. For now, let’s go to bed. Need to look all professional tomorrow!” B smiled jokingly at his sister. Rose threw a pillow at him but smiled right back. Sleep sounded nice to both of them. Their biological clocks almost always woke them up at seven thirty or eight in the morning, so that’s when they would head out. The two mumbled goodnights and drifted to sleep.

 

Heels may not be comfortable but, damn, they made Rose look fine. She snickered at herself as she made funny poses in the mirror. “Alright, Agent Watson, let’s shake some tail.” she called to her brother, who was struggling to fix his tie. “Let me get it, _sangrita_.” she offered.

“Thank you, Agent Hudson.” B responded in a serious tone. He was a good actor. Sometimes Rose wondered that if they’d never been pulled into this life, maybe B would have gone on to become the next Johnny Depp. A tie-fix later and the two were in the car. Rose slipped in a non-perscription, green coloured contact into her left eye while B put a blue on in his right. Eyes that were different colours attracted too much attention. They both put on a light amount of makeup to make it seem like their skin was a bit darker. Overboard, maybe, but cautious was their middle name. Alright, it was actually William and Marlena but no one had to know. 

A short, song filled car ride later and the twins were at the station. “Got your badge?” ‘Hudson’ asked her brother. He nodded and they set off. When they entered the building, they saw two **handsome** men in suits leaving. Both of them were taller than B, the tallest having dark eyes and long hair and the shorter having short, sandy hair and green eyes. The pairs simply nodded at each other and moved on, thinking nothing of it. The sheriff was talking to a man behind the desk when he saw them.

He looked confused, “Are you two FBI as well?” Mentally, Rose and B were going back to the two men at the entrance. Rose gave her brother a nod and he excused himself, hoping to catch the pair. 

“Yes, actually. I’m terribly sorry, I wasn’t aware that someone had already taken this job.” Rose held up her badge, “I’m Agent Hudson and my partner that just took his leave is Agent Watson. Do you think you could tell me everything you just told those other agents?” She batted her eyelashes and leaned seductively against the wall.

“I’m sorry, but I actually have to go. Your buddies shouldn’t be too far. Those fella’s said they had walked a bit from their car before arriving.” The sheriff looked apologetic but left with a nod. Now Rose was frustrated. If those two were really FBI, then the siblings might be in some trouble.

She found B a little ways from the station, following the agents. As quietly and nonchalantly as they could, they tailed the two men until losing sight of them. “Shit!” B whispered angrily. “Now we don’t have any information.”

“Language! Hey, it’s alright, we’ll just-” Suddenly both her and her twin were against a wall. 

“Who are you and why are you following us?” A deep voice growled. It belonged the the shorter man they’d seen before. He was holding B with a knife to his throat. The partner was the same way with Rose. Crap.

B had always had control over his snide comments and remarks. Rose, however, had almost no filter and blurted out sarcastically, “Woah, take me on a date first before you push me roughly against a wall.” Mentally, she was kicking herself. Physically, her brother was slamming his own head against the wall at her stupidity. 

The taller one shoved her again and asked the same as his partner, “What she _means_ to say is that we’re FBI agents and we heard that you had information on a case we’d taken. We wanted to know if you would share it with us.” The men’s grips loosened before Rose and B took out their badges.

Oddly enough, the short one looked as his partner before they both laughed. “You’re hunters, aren’t you?” he asked.

Rose tried not to look suspicious. “We’re what? I don’t think I’ve hunted any deer in my life. You, Hudson?” B stole a glance at his twin.

“We know a fake badge when we see one.” The tall one commented. Damn. “We’re hunters too.” Damn? “We’ve already got this case, don’t worry.” Hold up.

“Yes, because hunters working together on a case is so unheard of.” Rose rolled her eyes and then slapped a hand over her mouth. Her brother was staring daggers at her.

B coughed, “Well, so much for that. I’m B and this is my twin sister, Rosemary.”

“Rose!” she corrected, annoyed.

“I’m Dean, this is my younger brother, Sammy.” The short one - Dean - pointed at his friend - brother - and smiled.

“Wait, you’re older but smaller?” The female laughed.

Her brother raised an eyebrow. “You’re one to talk, _Blanco_.” he joked, causing Rose to stick out her tongue at him.

Sam and Dean had finally put their knives away. Now it was just four people in an alley who were all wearing suits and/or dress suits. Rose and B had time to actually get a good look at the two men. They were both handsome in their own way. Nice. An awkward silence fell over them. The tallest man, Sam, broke the quiet by saying, “So, uh, you came here for the remains case?”

Both of the twins nodded and said, “We think it’s a rugaru.” simultaneously. 

“Woah. Creepy.” Dean mumbled. He missed the glare that his younger sibling gave him. “How about we go find somewhere other than an alley to talk. Anyone up for a drink?” he clapped his hands together. Sam shook his head but the twins shrugged. They all decided to meet up at a bar not too far from Rose and B’s motel. Perfect. 

A few minutes later, the two twins decided to wash off the makeup and change their clothes. B chose a simple white t-shirt and black jacket accompanied by blue jeans and black boots. Rose went with high-waisted jean shorts, a ‘Rolling Stones’ shirt with all of their past logo’s, a thin grey jacket, and black sneakers. It was decided that they kept the contacts in. Satisfied with both outfits, they headed off once more.


	2. Strippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, B, Sam, and Dean were now on the case. What does it take to catch a simple monster? A lot more than one would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, I though this was a pretty funny chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
> Thanks for stopping by!

Drinking wasn’t something the twins did often, despite their nicknames for one another. Their mother had gotten drunk many times and, though she was normally a kind woman, alcohol never did her any favours. Settling for just soda, the two surveyed the bar. Sam and Dean weren’t there. “Wanna play some pool?” B asked his sister. She knew what that meant.

Rose got up and swayed her hips as she walked towards a group of men playing pool. “You boys up for some betting?” She said, producing some cash from her pocket. The men looked at each other, then back at Rose and agreed. Purposely, she had missed and failed at the game. Only after the second one did she say, “One more time. All or nothing?” She put her lip out a bit in a pouty way. The men laugh amongst themselves but said yes. The silver haired twin put on a winning smile as she was ‘miraculously’ good at pool now. Several shots later and she’d won the game and walked off, leaving the men awe-struck.

Counting her earnings, she made her way back to her younger brother. Not bothering to look up, she sat next to him. “Nice.” someone who was _not_ her brother complimented her. Only then did she look up to see that the two other hunters were finally there.

“Took you long enough.” Rose grinned and leaned against her brother’s side. 

B rolled his eyes and continued to talk about the time they had killed a wendigo by themselves using gasoline from a broken down truck and a match. “So we were in it’s… den… thing and it had Rose in a corner. She’d already doused it and it was up to me to light the single match we had.” He leaned against his sister a bit as well. “I thought I was gonna screw up and lose this one but she kept it distracted long enough for me to torch the son of a bitch.”

“Language.” His sister muttered. He simply laughed and patted her on the head.

“About the case.” Dean started, “You said you think it’s a rugaru. Why?”

Twins don’t have a mind reading ability, but by one glance they could tell what the other was thinking. Seriously? Did he not read the papers? “Dean, there was a piece of pale, rotted skin at a scene that was otherwise stripped of all flesh.” Sam cut in.

“Oh.”

“Judging by what you told me, this thing has been getting women around the same age. Angry ex maybe? Jealous guy? Stalker? Now all we’ve gotta find out is who’s next.” B said pensively, tapping his chin.

At that, Rose stood up. “Alright. I’ll act as an old friend of the first victim’s, Jean. B you do the same and head over to Alice’s parents’ house.” 

“Wait, what about us?” Sam looked back between the two twins who were both out of their seats now.

They shared another look before shrugging. “I guess that’s up to you. You can come with us or research some more.” B suggested. The brothers were suddenly playing a game of rock, paper, scissors. Dean seemed to lose and headed off with B while Sam stayed behind.

An eyebrow quirked up, Rose asked, “What was that about?”

“Nothing.” Sam shrugged it off.

“Riiiiiight. Well then, guess you’re playing as a friend too. Here’s the plan. You’re my boyfriend, we met Jean in college, heard about her death, and wanted to pay our respects to the family.” Rose ordered, “We’ll find out more while we talk with them, but for now, let’s go.” she began to head out.

“Rose?”

“Yeah?”

Sam was chuckling, “You realize that her parents are conservatives, right?” 

Tilting her head in confusion, she looked to where Sam was gesturing. Oh. _Oh_. Short shorts and rock music may not be appropriate. Right. “Well. I guess we’re stopping by my motel room, then.”

 

The car. Oh, yes, the _car_. B had figured that his sister would like hers so he opted to go in Dean’s. And oh, my. He ran his hand along the hood as he walked to the passenger’s side. It was a beautiful 67’ Impala. The younger twin couldn’t help but whistle. Dean gave a smirk and they both settled in. “Here’s what we’re going to do, you and I are friends of Alice’s. We met her at a bookstore and she gave us some suggestions. I’ll ask the questions, you just sit there and look pretty.” B stated as he buckled himself in. He expected the car to start moving, but it stayed idle. He glanced at the man in the driver’s seat.

“Who put you in charge?” Dean said, somewhat defensively. 

B raised an eyebrow, “You got a better idea?” silence, “thought not, let’s go.” he sat back in the seat while the green eyed man next to him grumbled about the situation.

Not twenty minutes later, the Impala rolled up to a nice, robin’s egg blue, suburban house that had beautiful flowers in the front. Dean shot a look at B, who missed it, and the men headed towards the door. As soon as a woman answered, they put on their best sympathetic smiles. “Hi, Mrs. Gander I’m Chase and this is my friend Louis. We heard about what happened to Alice.” B pretended to be choked up. 

“We wanted to pay our respects.” Dean pat the other hunter on the shoulder and gave the woman a charming smile. She nodded politely and let them in. “Thank you.”

Inside the house was just as nice as the outside. Cream coloured carpets, white furniture, plants here and there. A piano was even in the corner of the living room. “How did you two know Alice?” she asked quietly. There was toffee on the coffee table and Dean couldn’t help himself. B gave him a look, but Dean just acted innocent.

The brunette man sighed and acted hurt, “We… we met her at a bookstore. She loved to read, you know. Chase was having trouble picking out a good book and she gave us some suggestions.” He gave a small smile as if he was remembering something. “Then we kept in touch and always talked about the most recent books we’d read.”

Alice’s mother was nodding and wiping tears from her eyes, “Alice did love her books.”

“Do you think Alice had any enemies? Maybe someone would want to hurt her?” Dean asked not so subtly. A sharp kick under the table made him flinch and glare at B.

“I don’t think so… Well.” She stopped and looked deep in thought. “There was that scoundrel, Charles. Oh, he was so rude to Alice. My beautiful Alice.” Mrs. Gander began to cry. “He had used her to cheat on another woman. Poor girls did nothing wrong…”

B gave a reassuring pat on the back and held the woman’s hand. “I’m so sorry for what happened. Do you know what the other girl’s name was?”

Mrs. Gander nodded, “It was Emma. I don’t know her last name. After what happened, she and Alice had become good friends. They even went to the gym everyday around this time with a group of friends.” she smiled at the memory of her daughter.

The two hunters exchanged a look and nodded. Dean stood up and held out his hand, “I’m so sorry for what happened with Alice.” he took the elderly lady’s hand and smiled awkwardly.

Soon the men were outside, “Call up your brother and I’ll shoot Rose a text.”

 

Never in Rose’s life had she felt so disregarded. Jean’s parents loved Sam, or ‘Jimmy’, but they did not like Rose at _all_. As soon as they had opened the door, the looks they gave her were full of judgement. She had even changed into a three quarter, blue and white, crew neck t-shirt and long black jeans. When they were let inside the house, the parents gave Sam a smile but when Rose passed them, the mother whispered something about ‘damn goth kids’.

It took everything in Rose’s power not to lash out at the couple. Mr. and Mrs. Rhoden were so polite towards the giant of a man that was her ‘boyfriend’. Granted, he was kind, polite, and knew how to deal with their type of people. Several times during the visit they had made comments about how their child never hung out with ‘edgy’ people or ‘punks’. Each time they said something of that nature, they shot Rose a look. Once, they even claimed that dying hair was a sin and glared at Rose! She tried to say it was her natural hair colour but Sam stopped her and continued to ask questions.

Eventually, they had found that Jean had been dating a man named Charles who had also gone missing, but was never found. They gave their respects and said their thanks and finally, _finally_ , left the house. Rose couldn’t help but growl in the direction of the Rhoden’s. “That was great.” Sam burst out laughing.

“Shut up, man. They didn’t even let me talk! Did you see the way they kept glaring at me?” The frustrated woman sat on the hood of her car and pouted. “But you, oh, they loved you.”

The tall brunette gave a chuckled before trying to compose himself again. Suddenly he got a call, “Dean? Yeah… Emma? No last name? Alright. Call me when you find out.” Sam turned back to Rose, “Dean and your brother just found out that both of the victims dated the same guy. The next girl it would be after is a girl named Emma.”

Checking her phone, Rose saw that B sent her a message, “Yeah. Apparently she’s a real bookworm. We’re pretty close to the library, so let’s check there. B and Dean are going to the gym to talk to Alice and Emma’s friends.” she heard Sam scoff.

“Right. Let’s go, then.” He opened the passenger’s door and slid in, careful not to hit his head.

Once they arrived at the library, Rose was enchanted. It was a huge building made from bricks and it was simply gorgeous. If it weren’t for the fact that she was on a case, she’d have stopped to read a few books. Instead, she shook herself out of her daze and climbed the steps two at a time. Sam followed suit. 

A few minutes of browsing and watching the women in the library lead to the conclusion that Emma was one of three women there. All had been there for a while, reading or working on something, and all looked the same age. Rose’s phone went off, Whitesnake’s **‘Children of The Night’** began to play. After fumbling with it and gaining multiple _sh’s_ , she answered in a hushed tone. “Hello? Oh, hey, B. Brunette, short hair, tan, freckles, blue eyes. Got it. Love ya, bye.” She hung up and turned back to her partner, who had his eyebrows raised. “What? You don’t tell your brother you love him?”

“Well, I mean, not really. We do, but… What did B say?” Sam changed the subject quickly. “Was that a description of Emma?”

Rose rolled her eyes, “No it was an order from subway, yes it was her description.” she said sarcastically, “So that means it’s… her.” she pointed to a woman in the corner.

Nothing odd about the short woman. In fact, she was pretty attractive. “Great, now we just… follow her around.”

“Yep.” This was going to be a long day.

Hours passed and now all four hunters were at another bar. This time, though, it was because Emma had gone in. They’d lost track of her when she went in the back, so Rose decided to follow. In case it was a situation where maybe she’d just went to use the women’s room. As the silver haired woman approached the back door, though, she knew it was _not_ one of those situations. There was a metal door that separated her and a room that played what she could only describe as ‘strip club music’. She walked through and was stopped by a large guard.

“You one of the new recruits?” He said huskily. 

Being the person she was, Rose simply replied with, “Yeah, actually. I’m really new and I’m not sure where to go. Could you help me out?” she batted her eyelashes. The guard must have been used to that kind of behavior though, because he called over another girl to help Rose out.

Who would have guessed, Emma herself walked up in skimpy looking shorts, a bikini top, and heels. “Hey, sugar. Name’s Cinnamon. You’re new here, huh? What’s your name?”

“Rose.” she answered truthfully.

Emma, or Cinnamon gave a smile, “Rose, I like it. Already prepared, you’ll do fine.” Good. Wait a minute. Did she just imply that Rose’s name was that of a stripper? “Come back this way and we’ll get you started for the show.”

 

The three men sat awkwardly at the table. Beautiful women had been dancing on stage all night. As much as they all enjoyed that, it was pretty strange when you were surrounded by two other men. Suddenly the music slowed and two new girls got up on stage. “Hey, everyone. I’m Cinnamon and this is Rose. She’s new, so make her feel welcomed.” one of them said.

Cheers and whistles filled the air. B spat out his drink. There, up on stage, was his very own twin sister. She was wearing a cowgirl hat and boots, american flag short shorts, and a top that just barely covered everything. It wasn’t like he’d never seen his sister get into character for a case but _this_ , this was insane. 

“Hey, is that your sister?” Dean pointed. Too shocked to speak, B only nodded. “Dude. Your sister is hot.” Sam elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow, what?”

Music started to play and, even though she felt awkward, Rose went with it. Emma had told her what to do and how to do it. Rose had always been a fast learner, she’d gotten that from her mom, but she never expected to do this. Men were whistling and throwing money on stage. ‘Cinnamon’ had made it clear that they were not strippers, but entertainers. Any money you collected on stage and backstage was yours to keep. That reminded Rose. She hadn’t gotten a chance to make money like this for a while. A smirk found it’s way to her lips and she followed Emma’s lead. Hips swaying, occasional booty shake, and a whole lot of smiling racked up money easily. 

It was a good while before Emma had said they were done for the night. When they went backstage to change, she confronted Rose. “You did good out there. Are you sure you’re new at this?” Rose nodded. “Hmm, well you’re pretty great at it.” and left it at that. Finally, Rose changed, stuffed her earnings in her pockets and headed out the metal door. As soon as she saw B, she froze. Right. They were on a job. Then she looked at the two men beside him. Sam was surprised but Dean had a small smirk playing on his lips. Damn.

“What was that?” B rushed over to his twin. “I said keep an eye on her, not strip with her!”

“Excuse you, we are not strippers, we’re entertainers.” Rose quipped back and immediately slapped a hand over her mouth. Damn. “Forget that, where’s Cinnamon- I mean Emma?” She looked around. Emma was by the bar, looking like she was about to leave. “B, get the car. I’m going to see if I can spend some girl time with her. Don’t worry. I’ll keep an eye on her.” and slipped away towards the short woman.

Shocked, B simply stared after his sister. A cough sounded from behind him and he snapped back to reality. “That was the strangest thing I think I’ve ever seen.” he shuddered and made his way to the red Pontiac. Sam and Dean were on his heels to get to the impala. The older sibling mumbled something about Rose being hot until his brother shoved him.

The two women, on the other hand, were already at Emma’s house. It was small, but nice. Rose had asked for some training and Emma happily obliged. So this was what it was like to have girl friends, the silver haired twin thought to herself. Everything started out fine. They came in, Emma offered some snacks, Rose ate all of them, and then it was practice time. The short brunette even had a pole already installed in her home. Right next to her book shelves. “ _Never judge a book by it’s cover._ ” Rose muttered to herself.

“What?” Emma asked with a smile.

“Oh, uh, I said I recognize this book by it’s cover.” Nice save, Rose. Pat on the back.

Looking over to see which book Rose meant, Emma smiled, “Oh, yeah, the author did a great job of describing the main character’s faults. My favourite would have to be this one, though. I’m a sucker for horror stories-.” There was a sudden crash from downstairs.

Emma looked terrified and Rose pushed her into a room. “You like horror stories, right?” the brunette nodded, “Good, because now you’re in one.” she shut and locked the door, leaving a confused Emma trapped in the closet. 

Taking no time to actually walk down the steps, Rose vaulted herself over the railing. She landed with a roll and grabbed her gun from it’s spot in the back of her pants waistline. A familiar creature roamed around, searching for it’s next victim; Emma. “Alright, you nasty freak, let’s play.” a gunshot rang through the house. Several more followed as Rose tried to distance herself from the monster but also keep it downstairs. It was strong and fast. Even though she had a weapon or three, the monster managed to get her to the ground. “Dammit, you-!” Rose stopped when she was thrown against a wall.

 

The three men heard a commotion inside the house. B had gotten a text from his twin giving him the address. After that, Sam and Dean had just followed. Now, they were all jumping out of their cars and grabbing for the flamethrowers. Dean kicked the front door open and they all made their way inside. Screaming was heard upstairs and the green eyed man made a run for the noise. Sam and B searched around. A loud crash was heard in the living room. They ran towards it. 

Rose was on the ground, slumped against a wall. Blood was dripping from several spots on her head, arms, and face. Her gun had been knocked from her hand. “Hey, you ugly bastard, over here!” Her brother yelled. The rugaru whipped it’s head around and dashed towards the two men. B kept it distracted while Sam lit the flamethrower. Soon, the only sound in the house was the screeching of the monster and heavy breathing. Dean was now downstairs with Emma, who held on to him like he was the most important thing in the world. To her right now, he probably was. She saw the monster and Rose on the floor and screamed. Sam helped his brother take her out of the house while B rushed to his twin's side.

“Rose! Wake the hell up, Rose!” He grabbed his sister’s face and wiped blood away from her eyes. Eyes that fluttered open at the touch. “Thank god.” he pulled her into a hug and she groaned in pain. 

Rose saw the remains of the monster and let out a pained chuckle.“Guess he got fired.” she joked. Her brother laughed and helped her to her feet. B saw now that the rugaru had given her a few deep gashes on her legs as well as her arms. “Man, this is the second outfit ruined, but this time it’s _my_ blood. Stitch me up at the motel, will ya? I don’t feel like going to the hospital.” Rose complained.

Outside, Dean and Sam had already gotten Emma into her car. She thanked them before speeding away to god knows where. They looked up at the twins exiting the house. Rose gave what looked like a wave as she limped, with the help of B, to her car. As soon as she reached it, she laid in the back seat. “B, tell those boys I said thanks for helping us out. I mean, we could have done it ourselves but, you know.” a strained smile made it’s way to her face before she focused on trying not to bleed out.

“I will.” He slipped away for a moment to talk to Sam and Dean. “Thanks for helping us out. Who knows what would have happened to my sis if you guys weren’t here.” B smiled genuinely. 

The brothers smiled back a bit and Sam responded with, “No problem, man. Hey, tell us how she’s doing alright?” he handed B a paper with a number on it.

B shoved it in his pocket, said his goodbyes, and walked back to the Pontiac. Rose was grabbing bandages from the glove box, leaning over the passenger’s seat. A small pool of blood had collected on the black leather. “Hey.” She whispered as she wrapped another wound.

“Hey yourself. You know, mom would be pissed if she found out you were bleeding all over her car.” The young twin joked and got in on the driver’s side. He pushed the key in and turned, starting the car. 

“Yeah, well mom would also be pissed if she saw me pole dancing. Let’s just be glad mom couldn’t see any of this.” Rose shot back but smiled. “I’m worn out. I just wanna get cleaned up, go to bed. We’ll go to Bobby’s soon so I can get fixed up a bit more… professionally.”

A scoff came from B, “I think I’m plenty professional.”

“Whatever you say, doc.” His sister teased.

Three days after the rugaru job, Rose and B had made their way to Bobby’s. Rose’s wounds had been stitched up, albeit poorly, and she had been cleaning them properly. Still, better safe than sorry. When they walked up to the door, they heard arguing. Not serious, but just bickering. B rapped his knuckles against the door and the twins waited.

Bobby saw them, smiled a bit, but frowned as soon as he saw Rose, “Girl, what did you get yourself into this time?” the older man chastised and stepped aside so that they could enter. He closed the door, shaking his head.

“You see, rugaru’s don’t like to play nice.” Rose shrugged but winced soon after. “I need you to stitch me up. B’s a doll, but I trust your hands more.”

Voices in the kitchen were louder as they approached. “Sam, get the first aid kit.” Bobby grumbled. Shuffling indicated that he followed the older man’s orders. “Sit down at the table.” he demanded. Rose obliged and stepped into the kitchen. There, she saw Sam and Dean. The former was bringing the first aid kit to Bobby and the latter was drinking a beer.

Wait, what? “Sam? Dean? Bobby, these two are the Sam and Dean? Why did you never mention that?” Rose hopped up onto the tabletop and raised her hands in disbelief. Her brother followed and wore the same expression as her. A mixture of excitement, admiration, and confusion. 

“Didn’t think you knew each other.” Bobby shrugged, “Where are your stitches, girl?” 

“Ah, she has two on her left shoulder, one on her stomach, and like four on her legs.” B piped up. Rose mumbled something about being able to tell him herself. “No, you would have lied and said you had one or two. Don’t act like I don’t know you, Blanco.” the brunette laughed.

At this point, Sam and Dean were both shocked. Not only were they seeing Rose and B again so soon, but the twins had also known Bobby. “Hey, uh, so how’ve you two been?” Sam asked awkwardly.

Tilting her head, Rose answered, “Well, considering it’s only been about two days since I was attacked and sewn up like a pair of ripped jeans, I’m doing pretty well. How about you, Sangrita?” 

The younger twin rolled his eyes but gave a small smile, “I’m doing alright. Rose here keeps complaining about my stitch work but I think I did fine.”

“If trying to patch your sister up with regular string and a sewing needle is fine, then you did great” Bobby shot back sarcastically Everyone laugh except, of course, B who was pouting.

Now Bobby had started to take the regular thread from Rose’s arm first. She winced in the beginning, but got used to the sting soon enough. The other three men made small talk while she focused on getting the string from out of the gash on her lower right thigh. Bobby had moved on to the second set of stitches in her arm by then. He made fast work of the small but deep cuts. Rose smiled. Something about Bobby always comforted her. After the twin’s mother died when they were sixteen, he’d taught them more about what they needed to know. He’d let them stay with them and go to a nearby school to finish their basic education as well. 

Sharp pain pulled her back to reality. Rose flinched, only causing more pain. While lost in her thoughts, she’d failed to notice her brother cleaning up the wounds again. “Dammit, B, you’re so bad at this.” Rose laughed, though it was somewhat forced. Sure, she’d felt worse, but that didn’t make this any easier. It sucked just as much as the first time she’d gotten stitches except now Rose could drink. “Hand me one, will you?” She more so ordered Dean as he walked to the fridge for another beer. He tossed it to her and she caught it with her right hand. “Thanks. Be a doll and open it for me.” She passed it off to her younger brother.

A beer and a few stitches later, Rose was all done. She was glad she was the only one who had gotten hurt. Men were pussies, they couldn’t take the pain. At least, that’s what she told herself to seem more badass. Truthfully, though, she just couldn’t bare to see others in pain. Rose plopped herself on one of the chairs and sighed.

“So, what’re you two doing here?” Her brother voice both of their thoughts.

“We needed some help researching.” Dean said simply. Almost as soon as the last sound left his mouth, another sound flushed through the room. It sounded almost like a bird’s wing flapping. Then, someone behind B cleared their throat. “Dammit, Cas, stop doing that!” Dean raised his voice.

The twins whipped around to see a man B’s height standing about a foot away. He had striking blue eyes, was wearing formal clothing, and had on a trench coat. Before Rose could stop herself, the words left her mouth, “Wasn’t aware that the weather in here was so bad.” If someone could have the award for ‘Most Horribly Timed Bad Joke In The World’, it would definitely be her. 

B slapped his hand against his forehead as the man in the trench coat tilted his head, confused. “I don’t understand, the weather in here is perfect for humans.” his voice was deep and gravely. Oh, the twins liked it. It had an interesting after-tone that hung in the air when he was finished speaking. 

“What did you need, Cas?” Sam asked before the tension in the room got any thicker. It already almost resembled the consistency of tofu. The twins were still confused as to how this man suddenly appeared. Seeing as no one else was reacting, though, they let it go for the moment.

The man looked like he was searching for an answer. B smiled mischievously, “You missed them.” Everyone looked towards him. Rose’s face mirrored the smile from her younger brother. Cas seemed to stumble for words.

“Well, I heard Dean praying and…” He looked away. Rose and B laughed while the other three men looked amused but pensive.

Rose spoke up, “Nice to meet you, er, Cas. I'm Rose Schrader and this is my brother, B Schrader.” 

The tall brothers froze. “Wait, was your mom Bethany Schrader?” Dean broke the short silence. 

“Yeeees?” B questioned. Sam and Dean looked at one another with expressions that showed something. The Schrader twins couldn’t quite make it out though. 

“Your mom used to work with our dad a lot.” The taller of the two stated.

Now it was the twin’s turn to share the look. Recognition. “John Winchester’s boys?” Rose asked with something along the lines of concern etched into her voice. The two nodded. “Ah. I wondered where I heard those names before.”

“Well, thanks, Bobby but we’ve gotta, uh, go.” B smiled and grabbed his sister’s hand. “Things to see, people to do, you know how it is.” They both sped out the door.

Just as they had gotten to the car, Dean grabbed hold of Rose’s arm. He’d unintentionally popped some of the stitches she’d just gotten. She winced but Dean didn’t notice, “Woah, woah, hold up, what was that about? I bring up my dad and then you’re out? What the hell, man.” he looked back and forth between the two. Soon, Sam and Bobby had trailed after. They were on the spot.

“Well, you see.” Rose pulled her hand out of Dean’s grasp, popping a few more stitches. Another wince. “Our mom used to tell us not to work too much with other Hunters. We didn’t believe her, not really. Hell, we worked with you two even. One particular family made my mom on edge, though. The Winchesters.”

Sam gave a sincerely confused look, “Why?”

Rose shrugged. Another wince. Dammit. “Not sure, never told us. All she ever said was that John and his boys were trouble.”

Oh. Oh. Bobby knew why. He let out a cough, “I think we all need to have a talk.”

 

“You’re telling me our parents had a thing?” B was surprised.

Dean chuckled and whispered about his dad ‘getting some’ while the other three looked shocked. “So they met on a case and ended up banging? Ok, been there done that, why was this time so special?” Rose huffed.

“Because,” Bobby sighed, “They ended up taking more than just a liking to one another. Bethany ended it because she wanted more time with you two and John felt like he was too distracted with her around.”

“Oh, thank god, I thought you were going to tell me that these two were my brothers. That would have been awkward.” Rose laughed and shared a look with her twin. Both Winchesters raised an eyebrow but let it be. “Oh, crap.” She cursed when she realized blood was staining her shirt.”

A growl came from B as he glared at the older brother. “Bobby, sorry to ask this, but can you fix her up again?” He asked, eyes not leaving Dean. It looked as if the eldest Winchester was sorry but B didn’t know him well enough to be sure. “We’ll be out of your hair after this.” 

Cas, who the twins learned was actually named Castiel, had turned out to be an angel that had some powers but not all of the potential ones. He slowly walked over to watch as Bobby cleaned and re-did Rose’s stitches. Being the protective brother that he was, B felt extremely cautious having all these men around his sister. Sure, she could hold her own, but he was still worried. He let out a frustrated groan and checked the time. It was already evening and he could tell everyone was getting hungry. 

Giving a defeated sigh, he realized that he might as well make dinner. B hopped up from his place next to his twin and wandered into Bobby’s kitchen. He picked out a pan, a pot, and a few things from the fridge. Chicken stir fry seemed like an easy option. Rose and B had a rule that if one made dinner, the other cleaned. That applied even, no, especially at someone’s house. They never did like leaving a mess for Bobby, knowing he had enough to deal with already.

There was a presence beside him now. B turned to see his sister washing dishes that were already in the sink. “All done?” He asked, turning back to cutting up vegetables.

“Yep, I need to start being more careful.” His sister laughed. They both knew that wouldn’t happen. B smiled as well and they went to working in comfortable silence.

The other four men, ok one was an angel, watched the two in the kitchen. Bobby was the first to turn away and work on something else. Then Castiel said he had to check on something and up and disappeared. That left just Sam and Dean. Everyone else was doing something, so they felt awkward. Sam downed the rest of his drink and took over dishwashing, saying that Rose should rest. 

Had he known her, he would have just let her work, though. Because right after Sam took over washing the dishes, Rose scooted her way out the door to her car. The red Pontiac was beautiful in the sunset, but the light highlighted the work that needed to be done on it. Rose might as well fix it while she and her brother were at Bobby’s. She moved her arms slowly. Once she was satisfied that the stitches would stay as long as she didn’t move too fast, Rose set to work.

By the time dinner was ready, the Winchesters were watching something on T.V., Bobby was researching something for a friend, and Rose was still outside. B scoffed, “Hey, go tell Rosemary to get her ass inside.” He called out to the boys. Dean hopped up immediately, making his brother laugh. The green eyed man pushed the front door open to go find the woman. After searching for a bit, he found her under her car with a box of tools by her hips. Dean shoved her leg a bit with his foot to get her attention.

When Rose rolled out from under the car, Dean realized that something was off. She wiped her hands on a rag, stood up, and stretched. Rose looked to him with a smile, though it soon faded when she saw his expression. “What?”

“Your eyes, have they always been two different colours?” He asked, stepping closer to get a better look. 

Crap. Rose and B hadn’t put in their contacts to hide their eyes. Oh well. No going back now. “Yeah, been that way since we were born. B’s eyes look the same.” She leaned against her car. “I don’t see what’s so cool, but maybe I’m used to it.” Rose pushed a strand of silver hair behind her ear. “There a reason you came out here or did you just want to stare at me?”

“Oh, yeah, right. Your brother said that he was done making dinner.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. The silver haired woman in front of him nodded and went to walk inside. “Your hair, is that natural too?” She nodded and kept walking. Oh, maybe that’s a personal subject? Inside smelled wonderful. Everyone was already at the table, just waiting for Rose and Dean to get back. When Rose had tried to sit down B yelled at her to go wash up a bit beforehand. They all laughed.

Finally, everyone was sitting together at the table. ‘Like a family’ they all thought in their minds, not daring to voice it. One awkward silence later and they were all scarfing down the stir fry. The chicken fell apart in their mouths and mixed with the flavour of the vegetables and the sauce. Mashed potatoes had been made as a side dish. Butter was melted on top of the potatoes and gave a mouth watering aroma.

 

“You two should just cook for us all the time.” Dean joked when everyone had finished.

The twins said simultaneously, “We’re not housewives.”

Dean looked taken aback and shook his head, “You guys need to stop doing that.” He looked them up and down, “It’s creepy.”

“Well, Bobby, we’ll finish up these dishes and head out, alright?” B smiled charmingly. Always the goody two shoes. That’s what Rose dubbed him when he was around others, at least.

Folded up newspaper made its way onto Rose’s lap. “Check that out.” Bobby pointed at the papers, “Sounds like a case, but you’ll have to go find out yourselves.” with that he was back to his desk again.

Rose picked up the paper and started reading. Multiple children had gone missing in an orphanage within the past three weeks. As soon as that sentence was read, Rose decided that even if it wasn’t something supernatural, she’d kill the thing. “Doesn’t matter if you’re human, werewolf, demon, whatever, if your morals allow you to kill a kid, you’re a monster.” she spat under her breath. Her brother pat her on the shoulder while picking up dishes. Oh, right, those had to be done. The elder Schrader got up and headed towards the sink. Again, Sam took over. Rose huffed in annoyance before announcing that she’d be outside.

Starry nights are a thing to behold. That’s something Rose would always remember her mom telling her and her twin. Now, as she looked up in the night, not a cloud for miles, she grinned. Bethany Schrader was not only a hunter, but an artist. The one thing she’d loved drawing and painting more than anything was the night sky. Cloudy, rainy, snowy, clear, it didn’t matter. She’d always been captivated by it. Said she was going to be up there someday. “Well, mom. You always said you wanted to join the stars. Guess wishes do come true…” Rose muttered and took a sip from her beer.

Footsteps came closer and closer to the woman. They didn’t sound like her brother’s, so she assumed it had to be a Winchester, considering Bobby was too wrapped up in his work. Rose leaned against her now fixed up car and looked towards the sound. A tall figured walked over to her. “Hey, Dean, what brings you out here?” she smiled.

“Nothing, just didn’t feel like staying inside on a night like this, you know?” He stopped not two feet from Rose, leaning against the crimson car. She had music playing, one of her favourite songs by System of A Down. 

A beer was tossed Dean’s way from the trunk of the Pontiac. “Yeah.” Rose shut the trunk and hopped up onto it. The only sound for a good while was the chirping of crickets and the sway of the trees in the breeze. It was nice. Of course, Rose had never been a fan of silence, so she tried to make conversation, “So…” Oh no. Her brain had failed her.

Thankfully, Dean piped up and saved the awkward day, “Having different coloured eyes is pretty badass.” was all he said.

“So I’ve heard.” Rose chuckled, “Seems like that’s the only interesting thing about me.”

“That’s not-”

“I’m joking, Dean.” Now she full on laughed. It was good to laugh. A bit more time passed before Rose jumped off of the car and began rummaging through under the back seat of her car. Dean, being the man that he was, couldn’t help but sneak a glance. Unluckily for him, though, he’d actually been staring, not glancing. “See something you like?” Rose raised a brow. In her hands was a soccer ball. He must have looked confused, because Rose tossed the ball towards Dean and said, “You kick it.”

Giving the ball a small push with his toe, Dean stated “It’s pitch black out.”

“I’m aware. Here’s my goal. “ Rose pointed from a trash can to a tree about three meters away from each other. “And that’s yours.” She gestured to between two cars. “First one to ten goals wins. Winner gets to play the other one’s brother.”

“Why is that a prize for winning?” Dean kicked the ball towards the woman.

“Because then I get to kick Sam’s ass for making fun of me on that last case.” Rose said with confidence.

Dean smirked, “Oh, so you think you’re going to win?”

“No, I don’t.” Rose mirrored his smirk “I know I’m going to win.”

 

In the kitchen, Sam and B had been making small talk. “So older siblings, am I right?” was all the latter could think up. Stupid topic.

“Can’t live with them, can’t live without them.” Sam laughed. “Hey, so why do you and your sister call each other _‘sangrita’_ and _‘blanco’_? That’s Spanish, I think.”

B nodded, “Yeah, our dad was a mexican bartender. Our mom loved alcohol. _Sangrita_ means ‘little blood’ and since I’m younger, I got stuck with it. It’s not actually alcoholic, though.”

“But doesn’t _‘blanco’_ mean white?” The taller man finished drying the last of the dishes and leaned against the counter.

“Yup, kind of like Rose’s hair. Been that way since we were born.” B smiled “But that’s not only it, _Blanco_ is also straight up tequila. The way my mom put it was ‘Rose is strong willed and stubborn and B can make her palatable” which I thought was funny.” 

Sam started laughing, “That makes sense!” then he glanced out the window, “Are they… playing soccer in the middle of the night?” 

Rushing to the window, B saw his sister and Dean, indeed, playing soccer in the middle of the night. “Wonder what they bet on. Rose never plays randomly without betting on something.” Suddenly, his sister made a goal and Dean kicked at the ground. It was obvious that Rose had won. Her head whipped around to the window and she gestured for Sam and B to come outside.

“I won!” Was the first thing out of his sister’s mouth.

“So you did.” Sam pointed out. “What did you win?”

Rose smirked and trotted up to the giant moose, “You. Ok, well, not you, but I get to play against you. I still owe you for making fun of me after those conservative douchebags.”

“You’re on.”


	3. Monsters Are Dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time with the Winchesters and Bobby, the twins decide to take on the case about the missing children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really long, I'm sorry. But holy _shit_ I did so much research for this chapter. I had to look at different monsters and blah blah, you don't care and that's ok. Read!  
>  Thanks for stopping by!

Despite her clear confidence, Rose lost to Sam by a landslide. She had scored one goal compared to his ten. B was laughing his ass of with Dean on the sidelines while Rose just glared at them. “So, what do I win?” Sam asked playfully. Uh oh. That was hot.

The two other men were making whistling noises. Though B was on guard in case Sam actually tried something. Rose thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything due to the slight panic and hormones rushing through her mind. So she coughed and shrugged, “I don't know, what do you want?” She replied just as playfully as Sam. Why did she do that? What the hell, Rosemary, get it together. The taller of the two strode up to her. He looked intimidatingly tall. Ok, compared to Rose’s five foot eight, he was huge. Wait no not huge. Tall. Yeah, no innuendos here. 

All of the sudden, Rose was being lifted in the air. She tried grunting, but it came out more of a low squeak. B was standing now. Sam hoisted the woman over his shoulder and started marching back towards Bobby’s house. Instead of stopping, he went right up the stairs into the bathroom and plopped her down. Right in the bathtub. She had been soaking some of her clothes that couldn't be washed by machine and by now the water was freezing.

Great. Now Rose was cold, dripping wet, and covered in her own underwear. Laughter burst out around her. “Haha, first you beat me in soccer and then you humiliate me more.” She whispered in a growl. Her brother came to her aid and plucked a few bras and pairs of underwear off of her before helping her up and wrapping a towel around her.

“Alright, we've had our fun.” B said sternly with a smile “Now Rose needs to shower… Without her underwear everywhere. You two get out.” He pointed at the door.

The Winchester brothers exchanged a look before Dean asked, “What, you're going to stay in here?” 

Being twins all their life and close as close can get, yes, they shared bathrooms. Normally while one was showering the other didn't care and just came and went as they pleased. It was never really a big deal to them. “What, my own twin can't share a bathroom with me? Be honest, you two probably see more of each other than most siblings, too. Not… In a weird way. Unless you're into that then I guess you do you.” Rose chuckled. She stepped out of the draining tub and looked down. Yup, she was soaked. B, the Saint that he is, took off his long sleeved shirt and put it on his sister. 

“Woah, uh, no.” Dean huffed before looking both of the twins up and down. After grinning at Rose just slightly, he promptly turned and walked out. Sam followed soon after.

It was now Rose’s turn to laugh. “Did. Did you see the way their faces looked. Oh my god we should have gotten a picture. I love messing with people.” 

“Got it covered.” B smirked as he showed his phone screen to his sister. Dean and Sam’s eyes were wide and their faces showed clear confusion. This only made Rose laugh harder.

“Right, well I gotta shower now. Can you get me some clothes that aren't wet from the car?” Rose shrugged off the shirt her brother had given her and then her own, leaving her in a sports bra. The heterochromatic boy nodded and went to find some decent clothes for his twin.

As luck would have it, though, he'd left the door open. Rose wasn't too concerned, considering all of her was still covered. Sam, however, had decided to come back and apologize and, seeing as the door was open, figured it was alright to walk in. Stupid.

There, in just a sports bra and her pants, Rose was attempting to collect her intimates from the tub to let them dry. The tall Winchester blushed, “Uh, sorry, should have knocked.” 

Rose whipped around, spraying him with water from her hair. She grinned as he wiped the drops from his face. “It's chill, Sam. We're both adults, lord knows I've seen another titty or two… Or twenty… In my time.” 

“Yeah…” Was all Sam could manage before marching his confused self out and down the stairs. Before he did, he heard Rose laughing and blushed again. Dammit, Sam. He passed B on the way down. The male twin gave him a questioning look. Sam decided to walk faster.

 

Down stairs, Bobby was chastising Sam and Dean about getting water everywhere in the bathroom. B cut in, saying that he would clean it, but Bobby gave him a look that shut him up quickly. He couldn’t help but notice that the Winchesters were not paying any attention. Sigh. The twin decided to wander about outside like his sister had done. They’d forgotten to put up the soccer ball. He almost pouted after realizing that he hadn’t gotten to play. Before he got too annoyed, he slid into the driver’s seat of the Pontiac and looked over the case file that Bobby had given them.

Seven kids had been taken from an orphanage within the past twenty three days, all younger than twelve. They’d all been seen last around the basement and boiler room. Something came together in B’s head. He had a sneaking suspicion as to what it was and he was not happy about it. Then again, no one should be happy about seven missing children. Sadly, with what B assumed that it was, they probably weren’t just missing. The thought made him nauseous. 

A knock on the car window made him jump. Rose was done with her shower and was now entering the passenger’s seat. She saw the file in his hands and nodded towards it, “Where’s it at?” 

 

“Spencer, Wisconsin. Man, I want some dessert.” B complained randomly. “You say bye to Bobby?”

“Yup.” Rose responded, popping the ‘p’.

The car started up and B began to pull out onto the road when there was a honk behind them. Rose waved and B flipped a friendly finger at the Winchesters behind them. Then they were off on their separate ways. The radio was switched on by Rose. Country music started playing and she scrunched up her nose a bit. After changing the station a few times, she happily settled for a one playing rock music. Aside from the occasional passing car and the songs on the radio, all was silent.

Until B remembered what he’d been thinking before Rose got in the car. He turned down the music to speak, “Alright, so I’m pretty sure it’s a Rawhead that’s taking the kids. I don’t like it, but it makes sense.”

“The kids went missing around the basement, right? Yeah, that’s a strong possibility. So what’ll we be? Exterminators?” Rose tapped her chin in thought. Her twin agreed. “Those freaking things make me so mad. I don’t really like kids, but they’re still precious. Even if they are a bunch of snot nosed brats.” 

 

Traveling was never something either of the twins had been a fan of. Both got car sick occasionally so they almost always had the windows down. Except when it was raining or snowing, etc. So there the twins were, about an hour away from Spencer, Wisconsin, and they were sick of driving. Honestly, the roads hadn’t been too bad, not too much traffic, the weather was beautiful. Yet the Schrader twins still managed to be pissed off because of car sickness. Regardless, they knew they didn’t have long to go. Just under an hour. That’s like sixty minutes. Which is like six sets of ten minutes. Ten minutes isn't too long.

Oh, but for B’s stomach it was. Neither of the twins had eaten since Bobby’s and they'd only stopped for gas. Now they were irritable, feeling sick, and hungry. Never a good combination. Rose’s stomach growled and she sat up straight before angrily hitting herself in the abdomen. She immediately regretted doing that, “Oooooooh that wasn’t a good idea. Hey, pull into the parking lot of whatever restaurant is closest.” she commanded her brother. B had no objections. The car pulled into a Wendy’s parking lot. Before the car had even stopped, Rose was out and leaning against the side. “Ugh.” Her brother did the same after actually parking the car.

They’d taken a while to eat, prolonging the time they were no longer in the car. Even though the faster they got to their destination the faster they’d get this over with. B sighed and stood up, leaving a tip on the table. His sister followed right behind him. “We should go shopping.” he suggested.

“What do you mean? Like clothes shopping or hunting shopping?” Rose inquired, getting in on the driver’s side of the car. 

“Hunting.” B replied in a no nonsense tone. “We need to get some herbs and a few more things before we get settled.”

The Pontiac started and Rose backed out of the parking space, “Alright, but I’m still going to need some more clothes. I’m almost down to only five outfits that aren’t stained by blood or some other horrible fluid.”

B shuddered, “Well who’s fault is that?”

“Shut up.” the elder twin humphed. 

 

They had finally arrived at the motel. B had gone to get the key to the room while Rose stayed behind in the car, waiting. She played with a loose string on her shorts. Knocking on the window shook her out of her trance. Who knew strings could be so amusing? Cats, probably. Her twin stood just outside the door, waiting for her to unlock it. Jokingly, she moved very slowly to the button that unlocked his side. The man rolled his eyes and tapped his finger against the window. A laughed escaped Rose as she finally hit the button, letting her brother in the car. “Hey, do we have that taser still?” She asked.

“Yeah, I think so. We’ll have to get another one though, in case we separate.” B buckled himself in snuggly.

“Gotcha.” Came Rose’s simple reply. As they headed into town to look for any stores that held what they were looking for, it started to rain. At first, that’s all it was. Then it began to pour down and soon lightning crept into the sky as well.

 

“Damn, this weather is awful.” B shook his head and sent raindrops flying everywhere. They’d been back and forth to multiple shops, getting materials for future hunts. Not every shop had an awning out front, either. So they were soaked. Now they were back in the car and ready to head home.

Rose glared at her brother for getting water all over the seats but began driving anyways, “That one lady in the store with the candles said it’s been like this since last month. Started around twenty three days ago.” She paused in thought before shooting a quick glance to her brother. “That’s an odd coincidence…” 

Her younger brother pondered this. Yes, it was weird. “We’ll have to go to the place to actually figure out what’s going on.” His sister agreed and they were off towards the motel again.

Research, research, research. That’s all the twins had done since they’d returned to the motel room. What supernatural beings had the ability to bring bad weather with them? Too many to narrow it down. They’d have to wait until the next morning to go to the orphanage. Why were there so many beings in the world that ate kids and caused bad weather? How does that many even exist? Argh. Now it was time to sleep.

 

It wasn’t long before B woke up to his sister shaking him. “Come on, we’ve got to get a move on.” 

“Wha? Oh, shit, right.” He hopped out of the musty bed and pulled on the plumber outfit his sister held out for him. They’d decided that plumber would be the best option. Say the pipes might need fixing, check the boiler room and basement, see what was up. “Alright, let’s go, Betty Gillen.”

“Right behind you, Ross Gillen.” Rose chuckled and sped-walked to the car. “I’m driving.”

Feeling it was no use to argue, B simply nodded and got in on the other side of the car. Once the car was on and the radio was blaring decent music, he decided to go over the plan. “Alright, so we’re plumbers in the family business. We got a call that some pipes may have burst due to the orphanage being centuries old. Then we just look the place over, see if we find anything, and come back later in the night when we’re prepared.”

The older twin rolled her eyes, “I know, you’ve gone over this several times. What’s up with you, dude?” there was concern written all over her face.

“I don’t know. I’ve just got a really bad feeling about this.” B slid down a bit in the seat. He looked like he was thinking hard.

“Look, I’m sure this’ll just be an easy case.” Rose pat her brother’s knee and smiled. “Then we can take a day or so off. Maybe head out to some clubs, etc.” 

That comment made B chuckled and relax a little. He still felt uneasy about the case. Honestly, Rose wasn’t sure she had believed her words and was starting to feel bad about this as well. She tried to calm her nerves by turning up the music and singing along in silly voices. Soon, B had joined and they were singing ‘Highway to Hell’ in a duet. They didn’t know just how true that song was going to be for them.

 

Arriving at the orphanage, the Schrader twins were taken aback. The building was extremely old and yet it seemed to be in oddly good shape. The uneasiness came back again. “Wow, they’ve got one hell of a painter.” Rose joked, trying to lighten the mood. She’d have liked to say it worked but given the small, concerned smile B shot her way, it didn’t. Crap. The two grabbed a tool box from the trunk and made their way towards the porch. There was a kid sitting on a swing, staring into space. Rose smiled at him and waved but the little boy didn’t respond. She was about to say something about manners when her brother stopped her and said, “Rose, the kid is blind. Seeing as how he didn’t notice us by our steps, I’d say he’s deaf too.” _Oh_. Now she felt like an ass. 

They knocked on the door that was pitch black. It contrasted to the otherwise completely white house. Even the flowers in the front were white. The door opened to reveal a fairly attractive man in his late thirties. Probably. He had a charming smile as he greeted the two. “How can I help you two today?” B noticed the tattoo on the man’s arm, showing that he’d been a soldier at some point.

“Hi, we were called in by the city to check on the pipes. Folks have been saying that theirs haven’t been working so we came here to make sure yours were all fine and dandy.” Rose put on the most polite, southern voice she could muster up. A toothy grin adorned her face all the while.

A small frown formed on the man’s lips, “I didn’t think there was anything wrong, but feel free to check.” he stepped back so that the two could pass through. Everything in the house looked oddly modern and was as black as the door. The coffee table, the couch, the front desk, the kitchen to the side of the living room. Even the paintings had only black and white. “I’m Leo, by the way.” He held his hand out.

Leo’s hand was freezing. B resisted the urge to pull away from the man’s grip immediately. When the man took Rose’s hand, he brought it to his lips instead of just shaking it. After Rose had looked peeved and turned away, Leo winked at B. Well this was just confusing. “Right, I’m going to go to the boiler room to see if the pipes are all okie dokie.” Rose murmured, glaring at Leo behind his back. She had that bad feeling again. Only this time, Leo was the cause of it. 

As she made her way to a door that said ‘boiler room’, she saw a couple of kids sitting in a room beside it. Some were looking back at her and some had one of their ears in her direction. Were all of the kids here either blind or deaf? Rose hadn’t known it was that kind of orphanage. She waved and said hello so that they would know she was there. One of the blind girls started crying after her friend who could see whispered in her ear. Not good with kids, Rose just went with what came naturally. She cautiously approached the child and asked what was wrong in a soothing voice.

“M-my friend says you have silver hair. But...but I can’t see it.” She began crying harder. “Silver is my favourite colour. I miss being able to see.”

Rose tilted her head in confusion and looked at the others for answers. Her friend, who looked to be about twelve, spoke up. She sounded as if she was struggling to pronounce the words correctly, “Three weeks ago there was a storm that caused a power outage. It was so dark and quiet. Next day I woke up and couldn’t hear and she woke up blind.” She gestured to her crying companion.

“Wait, a storm made you guys…” Rose trailed off, not wanting to cause more tears.

The girl who had been crying nodded and wiped her face. “That’s what Mr. Leo said.” She sucked in a shaky breath, trying to hold back her tears. Rose pat the little girl on the head and put the girl’s hand against her own head. “Wha..?”

“I know you can’t see my hair, but you can still feel it.” Was all Rose said. The girl combed her fingers through Rose’s hair and began to smile. She whispered that it was soft and smelled nice. Rose smiled. “Thank you. See? Just because you can’t do one thing doesn’t mean you can’t do everything else perfectly fine.” she encouraged. The girl smiled even wider, thanking Rose.

 

B was having less fun. He was in the dusty, dirty, dank basement. Leo had been uncomfortable with letting him in the cobweb filled section of the orphanage. A spider crawled across B’s foot and he bit back a scream. Monsters he could deal with, but spiders were a no no. About to give up, he turned to leave when he spotted something. A yellow-orange powder was dusted across the edge of what looked like a work bench. As he stepped closer he saw that it was sulfur. 

Just behind that sulfur was dried blood and what looked like a sword. Instead of a hilt, there were three prongs about two inches long. What would have been the blade wasn’t actually even metal. It was a black stone-like material. Uh oh. B looked around before shoving it in his pants against his leg. It was far too big for his pocket but was roughly the same size as his femur. With that, he sped upstairs to find Rose. This wasn’t a normal demon, he was sure of it.

He found his twin upstairs in a room full of children. She was smiling and making exaggerated gestures when she saw him. She froze at the panicked look on his face. Rose stood up abruptly and said that she had to leave for work reasons. Some of the kids groaned while the rest stayed silently disappointed. Stepping over a few of the children’s legs, she slowly but surely made her way to her brother. Not even bothering to ask each other what was going on, they headed to the front door to leave. Leo was behind the front desk. Goodbyes were said and the twins made their way to the car. Passenger’s seat was Rose’s and B took over driving. 

When they were a decent distance away, the two spoke at the same time, “I’ve got something to tell you.” B pulled out the object he’d found and showed it to his twin. She decided to let him go first.

“I was in the basement when I found this. This… thing along with some sulfur and blood. This isn’t some normal case. I don’t even think this is a normal demon.” He huffed quietly as he ran out of breath.

Rose was quick to agree, “Found out that there was a bad storm three weeks ago. Place was hit, went dark, and then poof. All of the kids were either blind, deaf, or both.” 

“Ok, so what demon has the ability to make everyone impaired, cause bad storms, and apparently really likes the colour black?” B thought aloud.

“I’ve got nothing. Gonna give Bobby a call, see what he can come up with.” The silver haired twin whipped out one of her phones and pressed a button before holding the phone to her ear. Once she heard Bobby’s voice on the other line, she told him everything. “Uh huh. Yeah. Got it. Thanks, Bobby.” her phone went quiet as the call ended.

Curious, B asked, “So, what d’ya got?”

A frown replaced Rose’s usual resting bitch-face. “There’s a demon that was like a knight for Azazel. He’s great with black magic and tends to like feeding on human flesh. If he uses a certain spell, everyone within a 30 meter radius becomes impaired. That thing you found? It's like a weapon. And, one of his favourite things to do is possess handsome soldiers. Guess what his name is?” she snarled. “ _Baphomet_. We might also know him as Leonard.”

Anger ran through the twins. “Sick freak. Who the hell eats kids? I’m gonna kill this bastard.” He paused, “How _do_ we kill him?”

“Bobby said he knows what can kill him. A certain gun.” Rose said warily. 

“Well, where is it?” 

“The Winchesters have it. All we can do for now is keep him away from those kids. Silver can actually hurt him along with the usual salt and holy water. We could try exorcising him but he might be too strong. Maybe if we can get him in a devil’s trap we can hold him there until Sam and Dean get here.” She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Both of them had known that this wasn’t going to be a normal case, but this was a lot to take in.

By that time, they’d returned back to the motel. It was past twelve in the afternoon and they didn’t want to go in direct daylight. “It’ll take them a few hours to get here. I still have Sam’s number, let me give him a call.” B stayed outside while his sister began packing a bag of demon killing things. Though, if Leonard was as strong as Bobby said, most of it wouldn’t do much. Their best hope was getting him into a devil’s trap.

Almost as soon as Rose was done packing the bag, B was done with his call. “Hey, so Sam said they’re not too far away. They were working a case in West Union, Iowa when I called. They’re going to have another hunter fill in for them there while they head up to help us.” He said, looking through the bag Rose had packed. All of the usual except this time, there was silver. 

“How long until they’re here?” Rose was sitting on the bed, her leg bouncing up and down anxiously.

B sat next to his sister, “Sam said four hours at most.” 

Both of the twins were fairly patient. Something like a demon killing children and eating them, though? That’s something you should act on as soon as possible. They kept telling themselves that they should wait until Sam and Dean showed up. Of course, being the driven-by-emotions type person Rose was, she couldn’t stand for that. If Rose was going, B was definitely going. 

Tossing the bag under the back seat, B slid into the passenger’s seat, waiting for Rose. She was locking the motel room and shooting a text or two at the Winchesters, telling them where the twins were going. Almost immediately, Dean texted back saying they needed to wait and that they’d get themselves killed. Sam texted something along those lines, but nicer. The two had even tried calling B and Rose.

Even after all that, the twins couldn’t bring themselves to leave those kids there any longer with that monster. B thought of the little boy on the swing. He’d seemed so lost and confused. Rose thought of the little girl who cried over not being able to see her silver hair. That was more than enough motivation for them to go. Finally, they got a call from someone who wasn’t the Winchesters. Bobby. Oh no. The phone was held away from both of their ears as B answered it. Good call, because before he could even say **‘hello’** Bobby was yelling at them.

“Do you two idjits even know what you’re doing? That demon used to be the king of hell. He’s probably one of the strongest demons you have and will ever face. You turn your ass around and get back to your damn motel or I’ll make sure that Sam and Dean beat you for me!” He was panting in frustration. The twins were touched that he cared so much, but they just couldn’t leave the kids.

Rose took a deep breath before calmly saying, “Bobby, there are at least a dozen kids there that are all in danger. I am not about to let anything happen to them just because the Winchesters aren’t here.”

If it was possible, Bobby would be blowing steam out of his ears, “It’s not those boys that you need, it’s the damn colt! Without it you have no chance of beating this thing.”

“We know, Bobby. We don’t plan on beating the demon without it. We just need to stall it and get those kids out of there.” B said as calmly as Rose had been.

“Fine, you two want to go get yourselves killed? That’s your problem!” The phone cut off and they knew he’d hung up. His words hurt, but they knew he didn’t mean it. Bobby was frustrated and people he cared about were basically walking to their deaths. To be frank, Rose and B were terrified. Not the usual thrill of a hunt, but honestly scared. They’d never gone up against something as strong as Leonard. Depending on how this ended, they might not go up against a monster ever again.

A shiver ran down their spines as the car approached the orphanage. It was just as freakishly white as before but this time they knew what was in there. They planned to wait and watch. Leonard was still at the front desk when they’d arrived. He didn’t seem to notice the car, but that didn’t calm their nerves, it only set them on higher alert. Why? Because most likely, he _did_ notice. He was just waiting until they slipped up. Everything was silent. Breathing couldn’t even be heard. Whether it was so quiet they couldn’t hear or they were holding their breaths, they didn’t know. As long as Leonard stayed at his desk, they could wait.

Luck had never really been a friend of the Schrader family, and now was no exception. Leonard stood from his desk and eased his way in front of the window before closing the curtains. B cursed and grabbed Rose’s hand before she ran out of the car. “Wait.” He demanded. Rose was pissed, but obeyed.

Then there was a scream. A shrill, heartbreaking, blood-curdling scream. As soon as the sound hit their ears, the twins darted out of the car. Both had two guns, one fully of rock salt and one with silver bullets. Rose held onto the pistol that carried the silver while B held the sawed off shotgun. The elder twin nodded towards the back, signaling for B to go. He hesitated but followed orders. B made his way along the outside wall to the back door. Sounds of tiny, shuffling feet and sniffling could be heard. Daring to sneak a peek in the window, he saw a girl no older than fifteen standing in front of a group of younger kids. She was herding them towards the door. The heartache B felt was awful. He lock picked the door and ushered the children out before pouring salt along the bottom of the door. The fifteen year old looked at him ,scared and confused. B stared her straight in the eye and asked, “Do you know how to drive?” making sure she could read his lips. 

To his relief, the girl nodded yes. He rushed out to the garage where he’d seen and found a van the orphanage used. B quickly hotwired it before picking the girl up and helping her and the rest of the kids into the back. “Go and do not come back. Is there anyone left inside?” 

“Yes, my friend Amber is. She’s blind and has red hair. Please… please help her.” Tears formed at the corner of the girl’s eyes.

“I’m gonna get your friend back. Go and drive to a police station. Tell them what happened.” Then B thought a moment, “Tell them that Mr.Leo attacked you.” It wasn’t wrong, but it wasn’t the whole truth. The real Mr.Leo or whatever his name actually was, was gone. The girl nodded again and began to drive. Thankfully, it seemed she really did know how to drive. With most of the kids gone, he ran back to the building. There was shuffling upstairs.

Slowly, the younger twin found his way up the stairs and to a bedroom. On the floor was a little girl covered in superficial scratches. He had to hold himself back from gasping. Standing over her was none other than Leonard. The smile on his face wasn’t as charming as it had been before. Rose came up behind her brother and couldn’t help but gasp. Exchanging a look, the twins nodded. 

Simultaneously, Rose grabbed the little girl and B dashed for the demon. The woman scooped up the injured girl and fled down the stairs and out to her car. B was struggling to fight Leonard, who looked as if he was barely breaking a sweat. In all honesty, he was probably completely fine. Being human as B was, he was losing. Fast. A swipe of a silver knife made Leonard stumble back just a little. That tiny gap was all B needed, though.

Rose had made it back to the orphanage after sloppily wrapping the girl in bandages. They weren’t good, but they’d suffice for now. She saw her twin leap over the stairwell railing and land in a roll on the floor in front of her. Following after him was Leonard, giving a crooked smile. That was a sign to run. The twins made twists and turns in hopes it would confuse the demon just a bit. They’d forgotten that he knew the building all too well as they ran into him in the kitchen. Both had their guns trained on him. 

“Here I thought you were just plumbers.” Leonard laughed dryly. “But you’re the Schrader twins, aren’t you?” 

It wasn’t shown on their faces, but Rose and B were shocked. How did he know them? Then again, demons had their ways. Leonard chuckled again, “You don’t remember me?”

“I tend to block disgusting things from my mind.” Rose retorted.

A noise came from the demon. It sounded like a laugh, but it wasn’t human. It came directly from the demon itself. “Your mother and I had a fun time together. Sad she had to kick me out. My condolences on your loss, by the way.” He grinned wickedly. 

B wanted to throw up. This was the demon that had possessed their mother? This monster? “You… You forced her to kill herself!” he said, deadly calm.

“Not at all. We were having fun. Then you two came in the room and she got all ‘oh no, my kids’. Quite lame, if you ask me.” Leonard shrugged. Rose lost it and shot at him. Once. Twice. Several times. Though her face didn’t show any emotion, B could tell that Leonard was getting to her. He scooted closer to his twin until their shoulders touched. That seemed to reassure her. 

In an instant, the sibling bonding moment was gone when Leonard launched himself at the male twin. Rose screeched and aimed her gun but the demon used her brother as a human shield. “You sick freak.” She growled.

“Ah, ah, ah. I’m not the one whose brother is close to certain death.” Leonard playfully chastised in a sing-song voice. The silver haired woman was ready to kill this demon. She couldn’t, though. Not yet. Her brother was in danger.

Of course, B valued his sister’s life over his as much as she valued his over her own. “Rose, shoot him.”

“No, you idiot, I can’t even kill him with this.” She rolled her eyes but went back to glaring at the demon holding her brother. “Don’t be a hero, be still and shut it for now.” B stared at his sister. In fact, her face was the last thing he saw before his vision went dark. Rose screamed and tried to run to her sibling. She was held back and slammed against the wall by Leonard’s black magic. A sick cracking noise came from her ribs.

“Let’s… have some fun.” He purred, the grin never leaving his face. He hoisted B into a chair that Rose hadn’t noticed before. Maybe it hadn’t been there. Magic is a tricky thing. Her brother limply fell against the back of the wooden seat. She wanted to scream so badly. “You love your brother so much. It's cute. In fact, it’s so cute it’s disgusting.” He spat but went back to a creepy smile. “I’ll make you both suffer for a bit. Just. Like. Your. Mommy.” 

A knife hidden in B’s boot raised into the air. Rose held her breath. The knife danced it’s way around her brother before stopping just at his neck. “No, don’t you dare touch him!” She yelled. Leonard only smiled inhumanly wider as the knife connected with her brothers throat, slowly dragging it’s way along laterally. B was still unconscious, but he still screamed in pain. The cut wasn’t deep, but it probably wasn’t very pleasant either. 

Next, the metal pressed itself against her brother’s cheek. It crept down his face, leaving a red line in it’s wake. “Stop! Stop it! Don’t hurt him!” Rose demanded. That only seemed to make Leonard want more. Several small cuts were made across B’s arms and shoulders. He screamed and grunted in pain. Finally, his sister couldn’t take anymore, “Do anything you want to me, but don’t touch him anymore.” She growled.

That seemed to catch the demon’s attention. He walked over to her smoothly, bringing the knife to his hand, blade facing Rose. Leonard looked her up and down before getting so close she could feel his breath. “Now this will be interesting.” He dragged the knife across her cheek. “Now you’ll match your brother.” 

Only, instead of screaming or even grunting in pain, Rose stayed silent. At first. Then her shoulders moved up and down as if she were breathing sporadically. Leonard was confused and cut down her neck, making her face up to him. She was smiling. Laughing even. “You’re so easy.” She looked up, pointing at an almost invisible devil’s trap. It was made with white painted across the almost grey ceiling. 

“You little slut!” Leonard hissed and brought his hand to her throat, choking her. Alright, maybe getting in the line of fire wasn’t the best idea. Rose struggled for breath but still smiled. Now they just had to wait until-

“Hey, you son of a bitch.” A deep man’s voice yelled. The hand around her throat tightened at the sight of the shorter Winchester in the hall. Leonard turned to glare at Rose but before he could do anything, a bullet lodged itself into his right temple. An orange light seemed to flash inside of him before he dropped to the ground. Rose followed suit, falling on her knees, grabbing at her throat and gasping for air. “Rose!” Dean yelled. She figured they must have not been able to see B where they were standing. Rose shook her head and pointed to her brother, who had cuts and bruised all over him. Tears stung her eyes.

Sam came from around the corner and saw B. As soon as he did, he rushed to the brunette’s side and checked for a pulse. He nodded at Rose, signaling that her brother was still alive. She fell to the ground and coughed, spitting up a bit of blood. “D...damn.” Rose whispered. Dean had knelt in front of her, checking her over. He touched the lower ribs on her left side, causing her to wheeze in pain. Carefully, he picked her up. She saw Sam carrying her brother from the corner of her eye. A memory hit her, “There’s a girl… in the back of… my car.” 

Rose tried to stand but Dean held her tightly. “Woah, there. Sam can take care of the girl once he get’s your brother to the car. You stay still.” he said sternly but kindly. She craned her neck to see Sam setting her brother gently in the back seat of the Impala. B looked like he was waking up. Good. Rose smiled. Then she was out like a light.

Disoriented, B forgot where he was. The first thing that came to his mind was to find his twin. He sat up sharply and yelled, “Rose!” though it came out more of a hoarse cry. A wince racked through his entire body. He looked around and spotted Dean carrying his sister to the Pontiac. Sam was helping the little girl, Amber, down from the seat. Her small scratches had been covered by bandaging and she looked like she was able to walk without pain. The same could not be said about his sister. 

It didn’t matter how B felt, he needed to see his sister. Her car wasn’t too far from where he was. Just a dozen steps or so. He stood up, grabbing the side of the car for support. Wait, car? Oh, he was in the Winchester’s Impala. The younger brother of said Winchesters saw that B was awake and lead Amber to him. B smiled, “Hey, sweetie, how you feeling?” He asked gingerly.

“Scared.” She said, eyes staring into nothingness, “But I’m glad that you came to help me. I was more scared with Mr.Leo.” tears welled up in her eyes and B took her into his arms. 

“Don’t worry, honey, you’re alright now. No one can hurt you. You’re ok, Amber.” Petting her hair, B soothed her. Sam watched the exchange with a small smile. B was good with kids. The scene itself was adorable, minus the fact that both of them were injured. Oh, yeah, B was injured.

A hand was gently placed on B’s shoulder, making sure not to land on an cut or bruise. “Hey, B, how you holding up?” Sam asked with a genuine smile.

“Well, I saved over a dozen kids today and I’m not dead. I’m doing pretty swell.” B replied, looking over at his twin.

Sam followed his gaze and sighed. Dean was placing Rose into the back seat of her own car. He had a first aid kit ready next to the wheel. “She has a broken rib or two. You’ll need to go to the hospital.” The taller man said sympathetically. “Ribs don’t take too long to heal. She’ll be fine. What about you, do you think anything is broken?” he looked B up and down, concern written all over his face.

With a shake of his head, B managed to get out, “I might have a sprained ankle and a fractured elbow, but that’s it. I hope.” he shrugged, forgetting the cut on his neck. He hissed and tried to grab at it when Sam’s hands stopped his own.

“Woah, you probably don’t want to be touching your wounds with those.” He glanced down at B’s dirty hands and then back into his eyes. Sam realized he was still holding B’s hands and he pulled away, a small blush on his face. He coughed, “Right, well, uh… “ the sentence trailed off as everyone heard the faint sound of sirens. 

Sirens normally meant help, but in a hunter’s case, it meant trouble. Unless they were in critical condition, hunters tried to make it to the hospital on their own. Rose and B were hurt, but they weren’t going to die. Dean walked over to the Impala and tossed his brother the keys to the Pontiac. Then he looked at Amber and knelt down beside her. “Alright, I’m going to need you to be a strong girl and wait for the ambulance, alright?” Amber nodded. “Good. I’m sorry we have to go.” His eyes said he was telling the truth. The little girl smiled and hugged Dean, saying that she would be ok now. He lead her over to the sign of the orphanage and she sat down. 

The Pontiac was already rolling away down the street, Sam behind the wheel. Rose was still unconscious in the back seat. Once Dean was back in the Impala, B decided to sit up front. “Hey, sorry for bringing you guys out here to help us... again.” he nervously laughed.

Dean said nothing and kept driving. For a while it was just the sound of the tires on the road and the breathing of the two men in the car. “You know,” Dean finally spoke, “You should have waited for us.”

“I know, but-” B started.

“But you couldn’t leave those kids. I know. I would have done the same.” His gruff voice stated. B smiled sheepishly and looked out the window. In the distance he could see police running up to the small girl and leading her to the ambulance. A small figure emerged from one of the police cars and ran to Amber. It was the fifteen year old. B sighed in relief. So they’d all gotten to the police station safely. He was glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously it's like five in the morning and I spent all night researching different demons that would fit into where I wanted the story to go. The actual part with the demon seems so small compared to all of the searching I did. I even ended up on a satanic website once or twice which was interesting. Yeah, hope you enjoyed. I'm tired as hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I almost forgot to say this, but B and Rose are the same in each universe except that their back stories are a bit different each time to convenience the plot. Either way, they're always orphans, twins, heterochromatic, and their apperances and personalities don't change. B is level headed and calculative but also the muscle of the two while Rose is clumsy, fairly built and the brains for the most part. 
> 
> One more thing: I'd like to know what you guys think of these fanfictions. I love B and Rose, they're my babies. If you want, I actually have another Supernatural fanfic about my brother's OFC, Juniper Harrow. Check that out if you'd like.  
> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
